Ariella Trinket-Abernathy
by lil Kaari
Summary: Haymitch and Effie are married and have a daughter Ariella. takes place before the 74th games and continues on from there. i am not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! I've decided to try my hand at a Hunger Games Fic! I don't know how well this will work. If it doesn't please let me know so I can stop and not continue to make a fool of myself by writing a crappy fic. In other news how many of you have seen Mockingjay! Oh my goodness it's amazing and I cannot wait for part 2! Anyway here is the story as always I don't own The Hunger Games Suzanne does.**

My name is Ariella Trinket-Abernathy. I know right! My Dad is Haymitch winner of the 50th Hunger Games. My mom is Effie Trinket, District 12 Escort. My parents are not split up my mom just has responsibilities in the Capitol and she is not in 12 a lot. My dad, who is drunk a lot lives in 12. I bounce back and forth between the two.

During the Games I stay with the Mellark family in 12 they are bakers. I am allowed to go with my parents, but they prefer that I stay in 12 during the Games. Now that I am fifteen I want to go with them, not because I like the Games, but I want to be with my parents. I am tired of being left behind. There is also the fact that Mrs. Mellark is not very nice. Peeta and Rye are both sweet. Anyway my point being that these Games are stupid. My dad has told me multiple times to keep my mouth shut.

When I am in the Capital with mom Caesar has a field day. I mean a child of and Escort and a Victor! President Snow glares at me all the time. All of the capitol citizens adore me, it's annoying. I was born in the Capitol, so I technically don't take part in the Games. But since my dad lives in 12 I am also a citizen of twelve. To compromise for this my name is entered every other year once I turn 12.

So my name is in the reaping bowl four times, I think. Right now it's two weeks till the reaping, it is my job, given to me by my mother, to keep my dad halfway sober until after the reaping. Needless to say it doesn't always work. I am on a train to 12 to take care of my dad. While there I will help Peeta and Rye in the Bakery. I sometimes go into the woods to think. Actually it's the second thing I do, go to the woods. I've arrived in 12.

"Ari!" I hear shouted. My dad. "Ariella, I'm here" His words slurred together.

"Hi, Dad" I rolled my eyes. "come on let's get you home" I grabbed his arm and we walked off the platform.

"Hey Hon, I need to stop by the hob, pick up a few things." He slurred.

"How bout we stop by the bakery and then go to the hob?" I said trying to distract him. He grumbled and agreed. I helped him walk to the bakery and opened the door.

"Ariella, Hey is it that time already?" Rye joked "Hey Peeta Ariella is here" Peeta came from the back room covered in flour and icing.

"Hey Ariella." He said.

"Hey Peeta, Rye." I said. "Peeta have you talked to her yet?" I asked.

""Of course he hasn't that would be to easy." Rye laughed.

"Shut up Rye" Peeta punched Rye.

"I just need some bread, Dad is waiting outside." I Said distracting the boys.

"Okay" Rye laughed as he bagged the bread. I handed him some money and left waving bye to the boys.

"alright Dad, to the hob." I lifted him onto his feet and we began the walk past the Seam, where the poorer people in 12 lived. My dad lived here before the Games. As we enter the hob we go straight to Sae's stand. I make sure dad sits down on a stool and talk to Sae. We have and agreement. The alcohol she gives Dad when I get here is only half of what he gets when I am not. It helps sober him up without him actually knowing it.

"Alright girly, here you go. I've got some Squirells soup if you two are hungry." She says.

"Katniss Catch it?" I asked. Katniss is a hunter, illeagaly, but still no one here will say anything. I buy some meat from her when I get it so I can cook.

"No Gale this time. I'll tell her you are here. She likes it when you come in" I nodded

"Thanks Sae, I'll be at home whenever she wants to stop by. I know Primrose is in this year." I said getting Dad. We began to walk home.

"Ari, you mother called while you were on the train she wants you to call her" he said.

"Alright, I'll call her when we get back." I said. He says this everytime I come in. call mom. It's weird there relationship. But that is another story.

**A/N so what did you think good bad? Let me know. Any improvments I could make.**

**Lil Kaari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys. I didn't get any bad reviews so I am going to keep going. And I have news. I got asked to submit a profile for a story! It's a collaboration and not something I have ever done before so this is going to be fun if I get chosen as one of the 24! Anyway I got a couple helpful hints after my first chapter, I was going to address some of them I simply hadn't got to that point yet.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

**Kaari.**

I helped my dad to the couch and he promptly flopped over. I rolled my eyes and went to the phone and dialed mom's number.

"Effie Trinket District twelve escort" her chirpy voice answered.

"mom, it's me." I said "Dad said to call you" I shifted on my feet in the entry way. I noticed my bags by the stairs. A peacekeeper must have dropped them off.

:Yes dear, I do want to talk to you. The Mellark's are not able to have you stay with them this year." She said. I heard the sorrow in her voice. I on the other hand smiled.

" so I get to go with you and dad?" I avoided the fact that I might get reaped and then be forced to go with them

"I am looking for some one else for you to stay with" she did not want me to go with.

"Mom I don't get to be with you and dad a lot together all three of us. I know it's not ideal but I want to be with you guys. Please let me come." I begged shifting on my feet again.

"I don't know Ariella, it's dangerous for you to come. You know your father doesn't like you around the Capitol." Mom said I could tell I was winning her over.

"mom, please all the victor's love me they won't let anything happen to me." I pleaded a groan came from the living room. I turned and saw my dad had rolled off the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to Dad about it and get back to you alright Ariella" Mom said effectively ending the conversation. I hung up the phone and went to help my dad.

"Ari honey, I need a drink." He said

"Dad you know it's almost reaping time." Pointless argument, he never cared.

"I know that that is why I need it" he said.

"come on we need to eat. I'll get you a drink after we eat" I said pulling him up. "oh, mom wants to talk to you at some point." A knock on the kitchen door interrupted me. I turned and let dad walk the rest of the way to the dinning room and I went to the door.

"Ariella, its Prim. I have milk from my Goat." The small voice said. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Prim, I though Katniss told you not to go anywhere alone this close to reaping" I said

" I heard you were here and you always buy the milk" she said "please don't tell Katniss" she said.

" I won't come on in." I took the milk to the fridge. "Dad I'm walking Prim home. I'll start on supper when I get back" I walked to Prim and handed her the coins.

"I'll walk you home. I need to see your mother anyway" I said

"Ariella, why do you come here?" Prim asked so quitly I almost didn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" I said. "My dad lives here"

"yeah but you and Haymitch could just live in the Capitol with Effie. And then you wouldn't be elegable for the reaping at all you would be safe."

I sighed. "Prim, I live here because my dad refuses to live in the capitol and honestly I agree with him so does mom but she has to be in the capitol most of the time. Besides I want to help in what ways I can. Like buying milk from your goat and meat from Katniss and medicine from your mom" I said.

"oh" Prim said as we came to her house in the Seam, the poorest place in twelve.

"Mom! I found Ariella" Prim said as we walked in. her mom was at the table in the kitchen mixing herbes.

"Ms. Abernathy. Good to see you" She said. She didn't like seeing me. It was just a reminder that the reaping was close.

"Mrs. Everdeen" I said. "My dad needs some herbes for withdrawl. I am not letting him drink as much" she noded and gathered the herbs. I handed her a few coins. I turned to Prim.

"Alright Prim, listen to Katniss, no more leaving without her or your mom." She nodded and I hugged her.

"Mom" Katniss called I stood and went to the door. "Ariella. Is it that time again?"

"Yea it is. I came by to get some milk and herbes." I said. Katniss was not the most friendly person but I understood why. She nodded.

"I'll come buy with game tomorrow." She said. I nodded and smiled.

"I appreciate it. Dad does to even if he doesn't show it." I went out the door and headed home.

**A/N alrighty guys, what did you think? I know it's slow going but it's getting there I promise. Any thoughts comments I wil do my best to answer. Haymitch and Effie will be reunited soon **

**R&amp;R**

**LilKaari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys. How was your thanksgiving? Mine was good my sisters and I matched we all wore camp half blood tshirts it was the best. So finals are in two weeks and its really stupid the way mine are schedualed. I have on Tuesday the 16 at 8 am then my others are not till Thursday at 10 and 3…I just want then all to be on Tuesday so I can go home and not be here for basically three days with nothing to do. Anyway you guys are not here to read my rant you are here to read a story so let's get to that.**

By the time I got back home Dad was passed out on the couch. I sighed there was no way I was going to be able to get him up to his bed. I went to the kitchen and made myself a small supper then went to my room. My room here was nothing like my room in the Capitol, in the Capitol people sent me things for no reason. I got used to it, even though I hated it. People all over the districts were starving and the capitol people were wasting their money giving me things I didn't need or want. My room here was simple, a bed and a few books on the shelf. My suitcases lay by the closset waiting for me to unpack them.

This was going to be along two weeks. I had to convince my parents to let me go with them during the games and keep dad sober enough to function. I had not seen my parents really together for along time. Snow decided years ago that it was not good to have the escort living in her district all year so he makes her stay in the capitol the majority of the time. I think I was five when he decided this. I rolled onto my side not bothering to change and fell asleep. I dreamed of a world without the games where my parents were together and my family was together.

The week flew by. I don't know how considering there was not much to do in 12 compared to the capitol but hey that's life when you live in Panem. I would talk to Mom everyday on the phone trying to get her to let me go with during the games. When I was not working on mom I was working on dad keeping him less drunk, I was failing on the drinking part. I would often go up to Madge's house, she's the mayors daughter, she and I would talk about different things. Her mom was Ill.

I would go to the bakery every day and hang with Rye and Peeta. They would teach me things they thought I didn't know. I know a lot having basically grown up with them. I would laugh and tell them I know. Mrs. Mellark doesn't like me. Then again she doesn't like anyone. Not even her husband and boys. I also stopped by and talked to Prim. I had ordered her something from the capitol that came in. a male baby goat for her to raise and then breed. I thought it would help. Katniss smiled slightly. I knew she wouldn't like it but it was for Prim and she cannot refuse Prim.

Katniss gave me extra berries the days that followed. when I walked I would see her and Gale coming and going from the forest with game and herbs and berries. It's about four days before the reaping and I am sititng on the steps of the bakery watching the sullum people of 12 walk to and from where ever they are going.

"Ariella" Rye's voice breaks my revier. I look up at him. He is tall and muscular dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that can melt anyone.

"Hey Rye" I said as he sits next to me on the steps.

"what's going on it that head of yours?" he asked bumping my shoulder.

"the question is what isn't going through it. I mean look at this place Rye. All of these people with out food, decent clothing and shelter." I said gesturing to the people.

"There isn't much to do about that Ari. I mean no one besides your family and the mayor have money. The mayor is to scared to try and help and you do as much as you can without causing suspicion with Snow" Rye said

"I know but I still wish I could do more" I said putting my chins in my hand and resting them on my knees. Rye sat quitly next to me. I don't know how long we sat there when I heard my name being called through the people on the street.

"Ariella! Ariella!" it was capitol accent that belonged to my mother. She was not due for three days yet.

"Mom? What are you doing here so early?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I got permission from Snow to come down early and see my family. Hello Rye" she said. Her accent was ridiculous.

"Mrs. Abernathy" Rye nodded his head. People were uncomfortable around her, even though she was married to Dad, they still thought of her as a capitol minion. "Ari, I'm going to head back in I have some work to do. I'll see you tonight by the willow?" he said.

"Yeah of course. I'll be there at six" I said taking my mothers hand and walking with her to the victor's village.

"So tell me what is going on with you and Rye?" she said. She loved gossip.

"Nothing mom he's my friend that's it. I mean I have spent weeks at his place that last years during the games we were bound to become friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"he comes from a good family doesn't he? He's a fine boy very handsome" I blushed. And groand

"Mom enough ok. I don't want to talk about this I am only seventeen" we walked in silence the rest of the way to the house.

"Dad. I am home and I brought someone with me" I shouted shutting the door behind mom.

"Who is it? I don't want no Visitors" he hollered back

"Well then Haymitch I guess you are in luck because it is not a visitor it is your wife." Mom said as she walked to the living room where dad was slouched on the couch with a bottle of alcohol, it was deluted, not that he knew.

"Effie!" He slurred "Darling is it reaping day already? I could have sworn I had atleas four more days" he said no overly confused.

"No Dad she came early and it is still four days away." I Laughed. Dad reached out and swung mom into his lap and kissed her. I grimaced. "As much as I love seeing you guys together I am still your daughter and that is not something I want to see." I said " I am going to make supper" I turned and left the room. I searched for something to make. I settled on vegetable stew. I had an aboundance of vegtiables that needed to be used. I tended to buy more than I needed at the hob.

A while later mom and dad came into the kitchen smiling and holding hands. I smiled slightly. I charrished the time I got to be with both of them at the same time.

"Ariella" Mom said her voice was serious. "your father and I talked about it and decided that, on condition you behaive and do as you are told. You can come with us this year" I smiled

"Thank you! I promise I will be good. I will help. I know these people I can help you get them ready for the interviews" I said

"we will talk about that later" Mom said. She doesn't want me in any part of the games even if it is on the sidelines.

**A/N here you go guys I gave you the kiss and her parents are together and she gets to go with. So she will see more of her parents together than she has in a long time. I have no idea what I am going to write when I start so I am watching this story unfold as much as you guys do. I know bit s and pieces of the what I want to happen and the rest falls into place. That being said I love opinions on what you guys would like to see happen. You guys know this of course but I will say it any way. I don't own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does. **

**R&amp;R **

**Always**

**LilKaari**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N this is not an update. I have in the last two days received a review that was completely awful and then this afternoon I received a PM that called me the B word, I DO NOT appreciate being called that there is no need for that. I know that it is only the one person doing it but until I can find away to get this person to stop through the proper channels I will not update.**

**I will continue writing but I will not post online. They way this person is acting it not right and it is bullying. I will not stand for it. I am not someone who will lay down and take it. I know there are some of you that do like my stories and for that I am sorry that you will not be able to read them. I will give you some hope if this is not resolved by the end of the month I will begin posting again until then all my stories are on a Hiatus.**

**Lil Kaari**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, Due to overwhelming support I have gotten from you and the fact that I finally finished studying for my finals, I decided to write. Believe me just because on person decides to harass me doesn't mean I will stop writing. I love writing too much. I know I have some grammatical issues and I try to work on them I do but it is a process. Anyway her is an update on my story I hope you enjoy it **** Also in this Story Rye is like 18.**

The days passed slowly, but I don't mind. It is nice to see mom and dad together; it's not something I get to see very often. I like seeing them in love, there are very few people who actually show their love now, they are afraid at what will happen. My dad's whole family was wiped out after he won his game that is why he drinks, he was worse before he met mom, and they had me. He watches is tongue better. I sneak around the house when they think I am out and just watch them be with each other.

It is now two days before the Reaping, I am still allowed to go with my parents as long as I behave, which I will, President Snow will be watching me, as always. He waits for me or dad to slip up, make a mistake. Mom is not in trouble of that she is really good at holding her tongue and not saying things, dad and I not so much. I spent a lot of time with my dad and the other victors who, understandably, don't like Snow. I picked up bad habits from them. It angers mother.

At the moment I am watching the counter of the Mellark's Bakery. Peeta and Rye are in the back baking something. I Don't care to know what I am just watching the counter. I sat on a stool with one of the few books that was allowed. It was a slow day, not many people wanted to come in this close to the reaping. The bell rang and I looked up, Madge came in.

"Hi Madge" I said greeting her as she came to the counter.

"Hi Ariella," she is a sweet girl, shy but sweet. "Dad Sent me here to get some bread" I nodded

"What kind?" I said as I went to the breads

"Umm I'm not sure he didn't specify. Whatever is fine" she said I smiled and wrapped a loaf and handed it to her she passed over the money and left.

Instead of sitting back down I went to the back. Rye and Peeta were backing.

"Hey guys." I said lifting myself up to sit on the counter. They looked up at me.

"Hey Ari. How is it going out front." Rye said coming over to me.

"Slow not many people are coming in" I said leaning my head on Rye's shoulder. I crinkled my nose. "Rye you stink" I said

"Thank you so much Ari that is great to know." He said sarcasticly, Peeta laughed.

'She is right though" Peeta said. Rye jerked away making my head fall, to get Peeta.

"Rye!" I shouted as he began to wrestle with Peeta, which he wasn't's doing well.

Eventually I started laughing. There was so much noise I didn't heat the bell.

"Ariella!" a shout made us all stop and look to the door where my parents stood. I jumped off the counter and looked at them.

"Hi mom dad" Rye and Peeta joined me.

"You three are dangerous together." Mom said shaking her head. "Ariella we need to go." I nodded

"I'll meet you outside." They left. "Sorry Guys I have to go." I gave them both hugs and bounded out the door to me parents.

"Rye likes you" Mom said

"No" Dad said immediately after.

"I know he does." I said "But don't worry dad you will be my only love till I'm fifty"

He kissed the top of my head and said "That's my girl." I looked at mom and smiled, showing her I liked Rye too. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the other around mom's. together we walked into the Victor's village as a happy family trying not to think about the reaping in two days.

**A/N so I started writing this before break but got busy and didn't write. So this is the chapter I know it is not very long but it is something. I will try to update more and longer. I hope you guys like this. As always R&amp;R**

**Love Lil Kaari 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N hey whats up? I just realized that I have a lot of books….okay that was a lie I have always known I have a lot of books. I love books. I also don't like Fedex they such. I was suppose to get a book on the 8****th**** but it still hasn't come yet grrr. Anyway here Is an update. Oh by the way this is going to cover the reaping.**

So I love my parents I really do but sometimes they can get annoying. Like right now, the day before the Reaping, the day before we leave for the capitol. They are telling me all the rules they expect me to follow. I tried to listen to them I really did, but everything they are telling me is basically what mom tells me every day when I am with her in the capitol.

"Ariella do not talk to anyone but the Victors and Escorts." Mom said.

"Honey, you can talk to people but try not to it will freak out your mother" Dad countering what mom said

It went on like this 'don't do this' from mom and a modification from dad. I was tired and wanted to go and read in my room for a while. "Look Mom, Dad I won't do anything I am not supposed to do. I have been to the capitol before I know what to do and what not to do. I know it's different this time but I promise to stay out of trouble." I got up from my seat and went to my room and pulled a small book from my shelf. I spent the rest of the night reading in my room while mom and dad did who knows what.

Mom woke me up the next morning, "Up up it's a big big day" she does this, puts on a face for the capitol, making them believe she has no qualms about the games even though she hates them as much as anyone else in 12. I got up and went to the bath. I may not have many slips in the bowl but they are in there and I still have to look nice, even though it seems dumb to look nice.

I pulled my hair back into its side bun and braid; it was easy and out of my face and eyes. I pulled on a deep blue dress that almost looked black. It was my aunts. Dad has given me one every year since I turned twelve. This one I liked. It was simple and would easily hide my pants, I don't like dresses. I slipped my feet into my flats and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, bread on the table that was it, just bread. I sat down next to them.

There was not much said. It was still a little while till the reaping, but mom and dad had to be there early so naturally I went with them. I walked between my parents on the way to the square, dad drinking all the way there. Mom held my hand in hers, trying not to cry. Dad would grab my other hand and squeeze then let it go. When we got to the square mom went straight to the stage, dad turned to me and slurred

"Go to the bakery" turned and walked to join mom. I turned and walked to the bakery. Rye was sitting on the steps, Barley and his wife standing next to him. Peeta wasn't out yet. I climbed up the stairs and sat next to Rye. He threw his arm over my shoulder, and smiled bleakly at me.

"Hey Ari," he said I nodded and looked up to Barley.

"Hey Little one." He said, I hadn't seen him since I got here.

"Hey Bar, I'm not so little anymore" I said

"you will always be little to me" he said his wife gently shoved his should and smiled. She was nice. They had gotten married two years before.

"Hey Grace" I said I don't know here that well. She smiled back. Peeta came tumbling out the door. I looked up at him and waved.

"Hey Ari." He said sitting down. I nodded. We stayed like that, Barley and Grace standing holding one another, Rye and I sitting with his arm around my shoulders and Peeta next to us. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark came out just as the tones rang out for us to go to the square. we stood and walked together to the lines.

I left the boys to get check in. they pricked my finger and pushed me to the group of seventeen year olds. I looked around. Everyone looked scared, understandable. I looked behind me at the Mellarks, only Peeta was still in the Reaping. They looked sad, not Mrs. Mellark, I couldn't pinpoint the look on her face. Rye caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up. I tried to smile back. I turned and saw Katniss behind me, trying to comfort her sister Prim. When the past me I saw how scared Prim looked and the passive face on Katniss. Prim went to the twelve year old sections and Katnis just infront of me with the sixteen year olds.

"Hello Hello, and welcome" my mom's voice called my attention to the stage. "now before we begin we have a special film brought to you by the capitol" her capitol accent seeped through her voice. The film began to show on the screen. It was the same thing every year.

"Well wasn't that just amazing." Mom sat down and Mayor Undersee came up and gave a small speech. Then it was dad's turn.

"You are all stupid sending our kids into these games…" he didn't get much else out because he fell off the statge. Mom came back up and smiled trying to cover for dad.

"now as always ladies first." She reached her hand into the bowl and pulled a slip out. "Primrose Everdeen" my face fell Prim. She was only twelve. Before I could think anything else I heard Katniss' voice

"Prim! Prim!" she was pushing against Peacekeepers. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" she hugged Prim and pushed her to Gale Hawthorne who took her to her mother. My mom said the customary things and continued.

"And now for the boy." She went to the other bowl. Her face fell for a moment. I knew that meant I knew the boy. "Peeta Mellark." No! not Peeta!

I wanted to scream. Peeta walked to the statge and shook hands with Katniss. I turned and tan to the Mellarks, Rye grabbed me and hugged me. He was a head taller than me and I could feel the tears on my hair. Barley and Grace joined us.

"come on kids lets go talk to Peeta" Mr. Mellark pulled us away. Rye still grippe my shoulders. We walked into the justice building past my parents. Mom looked at me trying to hold back her own tears.

I waited while they went in. I would have the whole train ride to talk to him. Mr. Mellark came out first and went into where Katniss was. When the others came out, Barley looked at me,

"Help him Ari. I know you can't do much, but do what you can."

"I will try, I will try and keep dad sober enough I promise mom will to know she will" I said, I was in Rye's arms again. Funny how looming death can bring people closer.

"Ariella, it's time to go. Dad is already on the train" mom said I nodded and stood on my tiptoes and kissed Ryes check. I walked with mom, Peeta and Katniss to the train.

**A/N hey I wanted to write being on the train and arriving in the capitol to but it was getting long and I want to have something for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you like this. I might update my other story tonight too. I do have some reading for school to do but since there isn't class on Monday I have time. I haven't decided if I want to write more tonight or not. It was a long anxiety filled week. Anyway I hope you guys liked this and as always R&amp;R**

**3 Lil Kaari**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N hey everybody. I know It's been a while, like forever I have had an anxiety filled week and migraine's on top of that. So ya it's been a banner couple of weeks for me. **** I am not sure how long this will be because I'm sporting a migraine but I am tired of just sitting and whaloing so I am going to write. Course I cannot grantee how good this will be. Also I am binge watching Arrow on Netflix.**

I sat next to my mother on the train, she prattled on about the capitol and the food and everything. I looked to Peeta, he had this look in his eyes of sorrow, I mean why wouldn't he, he is going to mostly likely die in a few weeks. I looked next to Peeta where Katniss sat she had a blank expression on her face.

"Mom, Let's go get Dad" I said interrupting my mom. I stood and waited for her to get up too.

"Right let's do that, he's probably in the bar car" there was the annoyance in her voice, not at me, but at dad.

I smiled weakly at Peeta and followed mom out of the car. "Mom, Peeta and Katniss they don't have much of a chance do they?" I watched the ground as we walked. We found Dad in the bar car. Mom shook her head. She had stopped yelling at him about the drinking some time ago.

I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest. Mom calmly as possible told dad to go to Peeta and Katniss. He did. He went a little sloppily but he went. I was silently hoping he would do some good for those two because of what Peeta means to our family and what Katniss means to Peeta.

"Mom, what is going to happen?" I said silently. I didn't look up.

"I don't know Honey. They will train and go in. whether or not they live is up to how good they train." She said. I nodded.

"I think I am going to go to my compartment now, I don't want" I couldn't finish my sentence before I started to cry. I curled up on to my bed. My mind would not shut up. It kept playing scenarios about the games and the weeks to come. A part of me wanted to jump off the train and go back to 12. The other part wanted to curl up and never leave this train.

Rye would be devastated if Peeta died I would be torn apart, Peeta has been my best friend since I was born. Since the first time I stayed with the Mellark's during the games. I didn't sleep I just laid in my bed thinking about the years past, the times spent with Peeta and Rye.

I heard my mom's signature pounding on the door saying "up up it's a big big day" hours later. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and brushed out my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I walked to the dinning car. Everyone was already there and a butter knife was sticking into the table. I looked questioningly at my dad and Peeta. Mom was sitting on the couch.

"Katniss just killed a placemat" Peeta explained. I smiled alittle bit and looked out the window of the train.

"Hey we are here" I said. I turned from the window and went to the couch and sat with my mom on the couch. Peeta got up and went to the window and began waving at the crowd and tried to get Katniss to join him, she wouldn't.

I walked with mom and dad up to the district 12 floor ,which just happened to be the penthouse. Peeta and Katniss were taken to the stylists, Cinna and Portia. I sat on the couch and looked at my parents, to my surprise dad didn't have a drink in his hand. Mom was looking at him they just stared at each other for like a long time.

The door to the suite opened and I jumped up smiling.

"Finnick! Johanna!" I went over to them.

"Hey short stuff." Finnick said giving me a hug. I smiled. He and Johanna were the few victors that I liked talking too and being around, even though Johanna could be a clausal B**** sometimes.

"Hey kid." Johanna said. she then looked to my parents. "You got a volunteer this yea Haymitch, that doesn't happen in 12"

"I know that Johanna" he answered walking to the couches.

Johanna scoffed. Finnick rolled his eyes. Mom just looked sad. We are all hiding something, well maybe not Johanna she speaks her mind whether anyone likes it or not. She has nothing to lose. Finnick squeezed my shoulder and went to the couch.

Mom pulled me out of the room, "mom I want to stay." I protested

"No they need to talk come on let's go" I was not happy about leaving. We went down to where we were to meet Cinna and Portia with Katniss and Peeta. Octavia and the other assistants were there but not Cinna or Portia or Peeta and Katniss.

"My how you have grown Ariella and it's only been a little while" Octavia gushed. "I wish you would let me do something to your hair and face"

"Sorry Octavia but you know my dad would not be happy if I was modified in anyway" truth be told I didn't want to be modified. I liked my body the way it is. Mom smiled at me and looked to the others.

"It shouldn't be long." They said. I turned to the horses and patted its neck. I fed it a sugar cube, Finnick told me how much they like them.

"Cinna, she looks absolutely wonderful" I turned at my mother's voice. Katniss was dressed in black, she kind of looked like coal. Katniss looked pissed and afraid. Peeta and Portia came up not soon after, he was dressed much the same as Katniss.

They climbed into the chariot and Cinna explained something to them, and then we left to go sit down, dad had joined us just before we had to go sit. They parade started and I watch trying not to laugh at some of the costumes and the way the people were acting. We were seated with the other victors and stylists and escorts. I saw a flicker in the camera and when I looked closely I saw that Peeta and Katniss were on fire! It was amazing and scary at the same time. All of the sudden people were cheering and calling out for them. Peeta and Katniss raised their hands they were interlocked, showing that they were a team. They would not be ignored.

**A/N hey how was it? I am tired and I went on an Arrow binge, as I said earlier. I am all caught up now, on Arrow I mean. I totally ship Olicity! I love Felicity and Oliver. Thea and Roy as well love them. I worked with bleach tonight at work we had to clean the vent tiles they were all dusty and gross :p. I need a new show to binge on, I have none. So I will welcome suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this update, it was hard to type because my 't' key is sticking so I had to remember to go back and look for it if it didn't type. Any way R&amp;R**

**3 Lil Kaari**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi Everyone! Long time huh? Classes started up again and I have been busy. I had to factory reset my computer **** so I lost a lot of stuff. It's taken me a bit to get things up and going again. But here I am alive and well (sort of) I thought I would give an update while I have the time. So with that said I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Lil Kaari**

The parade was…different. Some of the district stylists know how to make their tributes stand out in a good way, others well not so much. Cinna did a wonderful job with Katniss, and Portia with Peeta. They looked like real coal out there. At one point Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand and they held them up. Creaser said that it was like they were saying they won't be ignored. After the parade Mom and Dad lead all of us, the prep teams included, back up to our suites.

Mom went off on how amazing they were in the parade and how it was sure to get them sponsers, Dad proceeded to talk over her and tell them about the coming weeks in training, for both the interview and the actual games. I sat there just listening.

"Ells," I look up at Cinna and smile.

"Hi Cinna" I answer. He sits next to me and I turn to face him, tunning out my parents who are now arguing about what needs more work, Katniss' interview skills, or lack there off, or her fashion.

"How are you Hon?" Cinna asks. I shrug. It's not me that he should be asking, I'm not the one going to fight to my death.

"I'm alright I suppose. I worry about them. I've known Peeta my whole life and I would buy squirrels and such from Katniss. They are good people and don't deserve this. Neither do the others but I know these two. Katniss has a family to take care of. Peeta has his family too"

"Hon, the most you can do for them now is be there and help. Especially if things go bad."

"Thanks Cinna." I said turning to look at my Mom. Cinna leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I think it's time we all went to bed. They have a day of training tomorrow" Cinna said, addressing the room.

"Of Course, you are right Cinna. Everyone to your rooms. We will work this out tomorrow. Haymitch and I will talk and work this out." Mom said taking Dad's hand and walking towards their room. I looked at Katniss and Peeta as Cinna and the Prep team left for their rooms.

"Katniss you and I Share. I hope that's alright. Peeta your room is across from ours." I said breaking the silence as I stood.

"ok." Was all Peeta said before turning and heading to his room I looked at Katniss and smiled.

We walked to our room. "I know this is not how it is normally done. Usually you would have your own room but since I came we are one room short and it was share with you or my parents." Katniss offered a small smile.

"I am used to sharing, I have Prim"

I opened the door to the room and sat on the far bed. Katniss wondered the room for a little bit before sitting on the other bed and looking at me.

"What is it like having Haymitch for a dad?" she said finally. I smiled a little.

"He's interesting. I spend a lot of time here in the capital and when I am in 12 I spend most of the time making sure he doesn't get alcohol poisoning. Mom's better with him than I am. I had to grow up quick when I began to live with him. He's a good Dad. The games changed him though"

"He seems like he has a good head even when he drinks." She noted. I nodded.

"I dilute what he gets when I am in 12 so he doesn't get as much as he thinks." I shared. Only Mom knows I do that.

Katniss got quite and laid down. I sighed and turned off the light before laying down myself and falling asleep.

When I woke the next morning Katniss was already gone, so was Peeta. Mom was at the couch looking over outfit ideas with Cinna and Portia and Dad was at the Table, eating and drinking.

"There's my girl." He said when he spotted me. I smiled.

"Hi Dad" I sat next to him and got some food.

"You slept late" he noted. I nodded, but didn't fully answer.

"Ariella, is everything alright?" Mom said noticing Dad's comment. I huffed.

"Yes Mom everything is fine."

"Maybe we should send you back to the Mellarks" Mom worried.

"No Mom I want to be here, I asked to be here" I said finishing off my food. Dad laughed.

"Effie she's fine. She's made of tuff stuff. Just like me." Dad said in my defense.

These times were nice. When we could be like a family and pretend for five minutes that the games didn't exist and two people were not getting trained to kill kids. I got up and wrapped my arms around Dad's neck and smiled.

"Thanks Daddy" kissing his check I went to the couch and grabbed a book to read, passing the time till Katniss and Peeta got back. This was the routine throughout the training time. Small family moments and lots of reading and school work (which was forced on me by Mom much to my dismay)

**A/N I hope this was satisfactory update being as I am a little rusty! You seemed to like the family moments that I gave so I thought I would write one in. I am going to go straight to the interviews in the next chapter. This is getting to be a little difficult due to Ariella being a spectator of sorts but I am doing my best! I love comments. Please no negativity. As always R&amp;R **

**3 Lil Kaari**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi peoples. I am in the mood to update tonight **** I'm in a writing mood in general. I missed writing. My classes today were interesting. My on prof, wants to start a gang that goes around telling motorcyclists to get pedal bikes. This was a history class and we were not even talking about motorcycles. So yeah**

The training was over before we knew it and it was time for the individual interviews with Ceaser. Katniss, wasn't happy about them, I could see it on her face. Peeta, a few days ago, had decided he wanted to be trained alone. Katniss didn't understand, she didn't mind though. I sat in on her training with Mom. It was fun to watch her try and do what mom told her, with little success. Sometimes I would go watch dad and Peeta. That was a little more intense.

One day Mom came in angry as ever, she started yelling about how hopeless it was to get Katniss to do what she wanted. I had to look at dad and try not to laugh, it didn't work, because dad was laughing hardcore. Mom then huffed and walked out. Some days I went to visit with Johanna or Finnick and Mags. Today though, today I was sitting on the couch with Johanna, Finnick, Mags, Mom and Dad. It was interview day. They day before the games begin.

I blindly watch the interviews of Glimmer, Cato, Clove and Marvel, the careers. Then I see the girl Katniss has given the name Foxface, and see how well it fits. I see the district 11 boy, he's big. His name is Thresh. His district partner, Rue, she's only twelve and small for her age. Mom and Dad have left, they need to meet Katniss and Peeta so they watch from the side stage.

It's Katniss' turn. I can see she's watching someone in the crowd as she talks to Ceaser. Probably Cinna. She twirls and her dress is on fire. Cinna is a genius. Then Peeta comes on. I sit so still as they talk. Then Peeta drops the bomb that he told Dad about. He's in Love with Katniss. As soon as he says it his time is up and he leaves. The interviews are over. Johanna and Finnick and Mags have left. Leaving me to wait alone for everyone.

Mom comes in leading Peeta and a few minutes later, Dad with a fuming Katniss. Dad has a grin on his face, he's amused, Mom is not.

"Mom?" I said she just shakes her head and stalks to her room Dad followed now laughing. I looked at Katniss as she retreated to our room. I looked at Peeta as he sat on the couch.

"Peeta, what happened?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"After I got off stage she attacked me and told me I made her look weak. Haymitch pulled her off Effie dragged me up here"

I sighed "she's not used to affection. Her mom never showed her any. She can give it but only to Primrose. Gale doesn't even get more than her trust." I said.

"I know. Haymitch said as much before we decided on saying during the interview." Peeta stood.

"Go to sleep Peeta. You have a long few weeks ahead of you." I hugged him and went to my room.

"Katniss" I said entering the room. She looked at me from where she sat on her bed.

"I know. Haymitch already talked to me." She said. "And I don't want to go through it again" I nodded and went to bed, leaving Katniss to her own thoughts.

**A/N I know this isn't a long chapter but my legs are starting to cramp and I'm cold. I may have a longer one added this weekend. I'm getting to a point where is harder to to certain parts in Ariella's viewpoint. I am trying to give insight to Effie and Haymitch's relationship as well so I may have flashbacks to her childhood soon too. Maybe during off parts in the Games. Let me know how you liked this chapter. R&amp;R **

**Love, Lil Kaari**


	10. Idea

**A/N hey guys I would like some feedback on this story idea I've had the idea running in my head for a while and found a way to get it down, it's in pieces right now and now completely down but if you could tell me what you think I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks!**

**Lil Kaari**

**Age 14**

Felicity looked at the area surrounding the house that her fathers had bought in California. It was different than their home in Kansas. She was not sure if she was going to like it or not. She glanced at the house next door and saw two boys inside.

"Get inside girl" she was pushed by Jonathan, her father. She stumbled but caught herself before she fell and moved up the walk to the house.

She stood to the side not saying anything until she was told what to do by her fathers. This was how she spent her days. Standing to the side not saying anything unless she was told to by Jonathan or Eric. She couldn't remember much of her life before them. She was adopted by Eric and Jonathan at the age of ten. They told her that she was in a group home before they adopted her.

Sometimes she did not believe them, her memories seemed too happy and it was all the same people, but she knew if she said anything it would just make things worse.

Two days after they moved in, Felicity sat on the floor looking at her books; she taught herself how to read. They did not allow her to go to school but got her all the books to teach herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Felicity, get the door" Eric shouted at her from the kitchen. Obediently, she stood and went to the door. A women stood with the two boys, from next door, she had seen when they moved in, and there was also a man with them.

"Hello dear, I'm Anne. This is my husband Andrew and our children Alfred, he's twelve and Alexander, he's fifteen. We live next door, thought we would come introduce ourselves." The women said.

Felicity looked at her before turning to get Eric and Jonathan, who were in the dining room. They both looked at her when she came in

"Есть семья в дверь" Felicity said reverting to Russian as they told her to do when company was over. Both stood and went to the door, Felicity following behind slowly.

"Hello I'm Eric this is Jonathan and our daughter Felicity, she doesn't speak to strangers" Eric said pulling Felicity under his arm and between him and Jonathan.

"That is understandably." Ann said then made introductions again.

"Felicity, why don't you and the boys go to the yard and play?" Jonathan said lightly squeezing her shoulder. Felicity nodded and lead the boys outside.

"Felicity" Alexander said she looked at him as Alfred went to play. "Do you speak?"

Felicity stared at him for a moment deliberating if she was allowed to speak English with him. "Да" she finally said.

"I don't know Russian" he said slightly confused.

"I'm not sure if I am supposed to be talking to you" she said softly.

"Why not? They sent you out here so I think it's okay if you talk to us" he said.

Felicity thought for a moment before answering. "Alright. As long as you don't tell them. I will also teach you Russian" Felicity said determined. She wanted to make friends but was unsure, she couldn't remember having friends.

"I like that idea, we'll be friends. I am and actor my life is a bit busy, I usually only have my brother, and he can be annoying sometimes" Alexander said. Felicity smiled a little and watched Alfred running around the yard.

"I can see how that could be possible" Felicity said. She turned just in time to see Eric at the door, watching her with Andrew by his side. Felicity Stiffened.

"Felicity, what do you like to do?" Alexander said pulling her attention back to him. She looked at him.

"I read, a lot." Felicity said looking at him "I have a lot of books in my room. What do you do for fun?" she asked in return, keeping Eric in her peripheral.

"Not much, I have school work that I do at home and I have some books but reading is not something I do a lot of. I play video games." He shrugged.

"Felicity, come in now" Eric shouted making her flinch slightly. She turned and headed inside without saying another word to Alexander, who watched her leave, Alfred running to his side.

It took months for Alexander to get Felicity to talk to him, and smile and laugh. Early on Alexander knew something was up in that house but he did not say or ask, he decided just to be there if she wanted to talk or just sit. Eventually Felicity realized that this annoying black haired boy was not going to leave her alone so she accepted his friendship. Eric and Jonathan begrudgingly allowed the boy into their home, Felicity was never allowed to his house, but he didn't mind, he gained a friend who could care less about his fame. Felicity found someone who showed her what it meant to be a friend.

**Age 16**

"Come on Felicity" now seventeen year old Alexander said pulling on Felicity's arm as she stood stubbornly in place. "It's only one interview and their talking to me you will just be there for support. Please"

"What if they find out?" Felicity said glancing back to the empty house.

"They know that you are staying with us and they won't find out, I promise" Alexander said moving to stand next to Felicity, gently taking her hand and tugging lightly.

"Okay, I'll go" she relented. Alexander smiled and swung her in his arms as she shrieked and laughed, before pulling her to the car that held Anne.

The interview was in the main part of Las Angles, Felicity looked around nervously at where she sat with Anne, where they could see Alexander being interviewed. Felicity was not comfortable sitting there, without her fathers' approval. Things didn't go well for here when she did something without their permission or knowledge.

"Felicity Hon are you okay?" Anne said looking at Felicity with concern in her eyes

"Да, I am Okay, just a lot of people here" Felicity said glancing at all the people bustling around. Anne took hold of Felicity's hand and smiled, before turning back to watch Alexander's interview.

When the interview ended the three went home, and Felicity walked back to her house and waved at Alexander as she walked in.

"Girl, where have you been?!" The shout came from the living room. Felicity flinched at the sound and made her way to them.

She knew this would be bad. They were not supposed to be back yet, not for another two days. She stood facing them as they yelled at her and began to hit her, she stood there and tried not to cry. Finally they pushed her and told her to go to her room. Slowly she walked up the stairs to her room. Once there she sat on the bed and pulled the small stuffed pig into her lap.

Hugging the pig affectionately named Bae-con that Alexander had given it to her as a present last year. She thought it was silly but loved it just the same. It was days like this that she thought about the memories buried deep down of the family, a mom and dad, a brother and sister. Memories that seemed to only be a dream. Felicity felt the slick wetness on her shirt and stood to walk to the mirror and assess the damage that had been done this time.

Pulling off the shirt, so she was in shorts and her sports bra, she saw the gash against her ribs, it was bleeding. Looking up she saw another one against her right temple. How was she going to explain this? Grabbing the towel she began to clean up the blood on her stomach and temple, wrapping them when they were clean. A gasp from her window made her jerk and turn, Alexander was sitting just inside the window staring at her in shock, eyes flicking back and forth between the gash on her stomach and temple.

"Liciy?" his voice shook slightly, his eyes finally looking at her own eyes. "What happened" he gestured to the bruises and gashes that littered her body. She shifted slightly on her feet, before reaching for the shirt she had discarded and pulled it back on.

"Nothing I fell" she muttered moving back to her bed and pulling Baecon back onto her lap.

"Felicity don't lie to me" he said moving to sit across from her.

"I'm not" Felicity said stubbornly, not wanting to tell the truth to Alexander. He sighed and pulled Felicity to his side.

"I won't push you to talk about it Felicity but you do need to tell someone. It might be easier to tell me" Alexander said gently. He knew what happened and blamed himself, he was the one who pushed her to come with him. He liked having her with him, especially at interviews. What he did not realize was that she would get hurt for leaving. He suspected something was going on in the house but never knew for certain, he had come over tonight to talk to her and laugh with her about whatever she wanted. He came to sit with her.

He often came over to sit and just think while she read a book. Sometimes he would take the book from her and puller he to lean against him and he would read aloud from whatever book it was that she was currently reading. Felicity would scowl at him before grabbing Baecon and relaxing against him, shutting her eyes and listening.

Felicity pulled herself to sit up on the bed picking up Beacon, tears began to roll down her face. The Pig now had blood staining him. "He's stained" she said softly looking at Beacon. She couldn't bring herself to look at Alexander. She stared at the pig and kept repeating "he's stained" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

**Age 18**

For what felt like the first time in years Felicity's face held a genuine smile on it as she waked down the aisle in a white dress, toward Alexander who was also smiling brightly at here while making faces with his eyes. Felicity held onto the flowers in her hand and tried not to laugh. When she was passed off to Alexander she smiled even brighter handing her flowers off to Mika, a friend of Alexander's who was an actress, crazy and happy all the time.

Felicity was getting away from Eric and Jonathan. She was shocked when they had agreed to let her marry Alexander. She thought they would never allow her to leave them. That day had been a happy day, a memory that she cherished as best as she knew how. She felt Alexander's hand tighten on hers and she looked back up at him and saw his smile, which made her smile again. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her and repeated the words that were spoken.


End file.
